pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (LooneyUltimateChallengeHudson14Rulez Style)
LooneyUltimateChallengeHudson14Rulez's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill - Mother Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill - Father Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Fear - Tulio Monteiro (Rio) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Bridget Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Share Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Soft Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Jafar (Aladdin) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Waddle (Sitting Ducks) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Trent Boyett (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Melody Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (LooneyUltimateChallengeHudson14Rulez Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (LooneyUltimateChallengeHudson14Rulez Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (LooneyUltimateChallengeHudson14Rulez Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (LooneyUltimateChallengeHudson14Rulez Style) - Bart Simpson We Should Cry *Inside Out (LooneyUltimateChallengeHudson14Rulez Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (LooneyUltimateChallengeHudson14Rulez Style) - Eric Cartman My Bad *Inside Out (LooneyUltimateChallengeHudson14Rulez Style) - Tulio Monteiro Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (LooneyUltimateChallengeHudson14Rulez Style): Sally Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (LooneyUltimateChallengeHudson14Rulez Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Sadness Bright Heart Raccoon in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Disgust Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Riley Anderson Category:LooneyUltimateChallengeHudson14Rulez Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG